War for the throne
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Sith always betray each other…. Nocturnus just had much grander plans… This is his rise to power, his quest for the throne of Sith Emperor… Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Infrequent updates. Next chapter is 900 words. Next chapter is on this Thursday.
1. Attack on the Onslaught

I

 **Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, time for another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

 **(Eternal Flagship.)**

The two force users continued their dance, the one being, clad in all black flipped out of the way as the Yellow Saber slashed a grove in the ground, he twirled a purple colored saberstaff overhead before slicing at the other man.

"Give this up, Valkorion… I took your empire from you…. And I will take your life…"

The Sith Lord hissed as he retreated 2 steps, blocking a few swings as the battle around the duo raged on.

"The Empire was weak… If it fell to you, it doesn't deserve to stand…"

Valkorion hissed before the Sith Lord turned and kicked the Emperor of the Eternal Empire.

As he did, he thought back to the events that had brought him to this point.

The first memory that came to mind was the capture of his flagship, the _Onslaught_.

 **(Balmorra, 2 years before)**

The _Shadow_ flew through an asteroid field as it returned to the _Deluge_ , a BSX-5 Dreadnought which was scheduled to make a hyperspace jump to a battle.

A battle which Nocturnus had caused to draw Knew out, it had seemed to work.

The _Shadow_ docked with the Dreadnought as the flagship jumped, Nocturnus brushed off his armor, they were 5 minutes away from the battle.

"Lord Nocturnus…"

Nocturnus heard as he turned to see one of his Lieutenants. He walked as he passed crew and Imperial soldiers, all loyal to him and his cause.

"Knew will not stay like this for long, as soon as we get there, wait for the battle to die down then launch the ambush… I will handle Knew personally…."

Nocturnus said as he clenched his fists, his double-bladed saber hung from his belt.

Nocturnus knew the Emperor didn't trust him, all Sith craved power, but they were all loyal to the Sith Emperor or the Empire.

Nocturnus was loyal to the Empire, the Emperor, he wasn't… And he would do anything to limit the Sith Lord from gaining power.

He chuckled, Kuew was one of the Emperor's Lieutenants, and the one who had managed events so Nocturnus wouldn't get any _Harrower_ -Class Battlecruisers.

Nocturnus waited until the _Deluge_ dropped out of Hyperspace as it came across a battle between 3 _Valor -_ Class Cruisers, 3 _Thrantha_ -class Corvettes and 3 _Harrower_ -Class Battlecruisers.

Nocturnus watched as the Republic and Sith Empire forces, he ordered the _Deluge_ forward, he would board the _Onslaught_ , kill Kuew on the bridge and claim the ship as his own.

He wanted the _Shadow_ to be launched, that was when Mark-VI _Supremacy_ Class Interceptors were launched at him.

"Launch the fighters… And target those support Cruisers."

Nocturnus said as the _Shadow_ launched out of the hanger as the _Fury_ -Class Interceptor spun through turbolaser fire as the 28 turbolasers on the _Deluge_ fired on the 3 _Harrower-_ Class Battlecruisers, it set down in the hanger as Imperial Soldiers charged the shuttle.

Nocturnus leapt from the ramp as he activated his double-bladed lightsaber, the Blood Red Blades caused the soldiers to back up as Nocturnus turned and force pushed the soldiers to the side.

"Those of you with intelligence would stand down or join me… Those who are loyal to your master will be slain…"

Nocturnus said as the _Shadow_ turned and sped away, 2 soldiers tried to shoot the Sith Lord before he sliced them along the chest before kicking another to the ground.

He started walking towards the lift as another squad of Imperial Soldiers charged him only for Nocturnus to force push them to the side as the ship shook.

His reinforcements had probably shown up by now, he would see it from the bridge.

"My lord, the Republic is sending boarding shuttles, it seems they want to take the fleet in one piece… I've sent boarding parties to take control of the _Onslaught_."

He heard from the _Deluge's_ captain, he would make sure to thank the man after this battle was over.

"Target the _Onslaught_ with Ion Cannons then… I want this ship intact… Destroy the other cruisers if you want and contact the Republic and tell them we will handle this…. I will not attack the Republic unless I have to…"

Nocturnus said, many of his followers wanted him to attack the Republic, he wouldn't allow it and for reasons only he knew.

"And what do you think you're doing onboard my ship, runt….? Don't forget who I am…"

He heard from Kuew as he chuckled, the lift let off a level below the bridge.

"If you were a true Sith, you would fight me directly… Your soldiers will not stop me…"

Nocturnus said as the doors opened and a squad of Imperial Soldiers charged him, he lanced out his hand and Force Lightning shot from his fingertips, frying the soldiers as he heard the sounds of his troops boarding the flagship.

"My Lord, the Republic has ceased fire and our boarding parties have boarded the _Onslaught_ … Though their fighters are still keeping us from docking with the _Onslaught_."

Nocturnus heard before the lift went up and then went down to his level as he was turning.

Kuew stepped out of the lift as Nocturnus said as he chuckled in amusement.

"Finally came to face me, seems you know this was coming, haven't you?"

Nocturnus asked as the Cyborg sighed and charged him, his red single bladed saber ready to cut down this threat to the Emperor.

Nocturnus turned and drew his saber in one motion, the left blade of the saber knocked the blade along as he force pushed the Sith Lord back.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance…"

Nocturnus said as Kuew charged him and clashed against the Sith Lord as he slammed his hilt into the man.

"You know he cannot be beaten… And I enjoy my position, Nocturnus… And I will not tolerate you attacking my fleet."

Kuew hissed as he slashed at Nocturnus, he simply spun around the hit and slashed back, he spun and kicked the cyborg back as he slashed at him in a whirlwind like move, it nearly cut him but Kuew dodged it as Nocturnus shocked him with a bolt of Sith Lightning.

"You underestimate my plans, old man…. The throne belongs to me… And me alone."

Nocturnus hissed as he easily dodged a swing at his head before he headbutted the man backwards.

Kuew rose and continued to go after the Sith Lord Assassin, a lunge, a simple tactic to finish him off, a final move.

One of arrogance, Nocturnus turned and lanced at him in a stab from his Lightsaber.

Kuew found air and he slowly locked down to see the blade of his enemies' saber through his chest.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know its short and doesn't explain much, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Nocturnus? I had the idea after seeing a few videos of TOR… This will change the lore of TOR a bit… next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show another flashback and then explain the aftermath of this battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Trip to Alderaan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War for the throne. Enjoy the 1700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

 **(Eternal Flagship.)**

Nocturnus dodged a force push before slashing at Valkorion, the man dodged as Nocturnus rallied his strength and spun his hand, slashing at the Emperor every single time the blades came around.

He force pushed Valkorion back as the two Warriors lunged at each other.

 **(** _ **Harrower-**_ **Class Dreadnought** _ **Onslaught**_ **, 2 years before.)**

More of Nocturnus's Imperial Soldiers boarded the crippled Sith Flagship, the battle was over, they dragged bodies aside, accessed damages for engineers and repair droids and guarded soldiers captured by their master.

Nocturnus accessed the battle from the bridge.

"My Lord, all of the Emperor's forces have been wiped out…. This battle is ours…."

Nocturnus heard from one of his men as he turned to the soldier and nodded, he motioned for the soldier to leave, Nocturnus recounted his lift of things he needed to do to handle his mission.

"I still have to deal with Thanaton and the rest of the Loyalists in the Council…. That, and I need more resources… I cannot assault the capital without more forces…"

Nocturnus stated, he would return to the _Deluge_ and tell Colbry Cartur, the Admiral in his growing Empire and order him to tell him to return to their station.

From there, he would assign his forces their next mission, he had won this battle through careful maneuvering and playing the Republic and his enemies against each other.

The next campaign would require a direct battle using his forces head on, he couldn't rely on surprise yet.

"The next battle will be on Alderaan and then Balmora…"

Nocturnus said as he walked off the bridge, his troops would take the _Onslaught_ to be repaired at one of his stations.

In the meantime, he would arrive on Aldrerann to oversee his next campaign…. He had to take the houses loyal to the Emperor.

 **(** _ **Deluge**_ **, 3 days later.)**

Nocturnus couldn't simply deploy troops to Aldrerann, he had remembered what happened to Malgus.

He would have to rely on small platoons and a few maneuvers….

He wouldn't take a large fleet; the _Deluge_ would do.

But before that, he would need an apprentice…. Someone he could rely on, he crossed his arms.

He had much to do if he was to take the throne… He still had enemies to slay, armies to build.

He would land all his troops aboard the _Deluge_ , maybe call for reinforcements and then search for an apprentice.

He felt the dreadnought shift as it came out of hyperspace over the planet, it would be a bit before they would be setting down.

He sensed something on the planet below, he walked towards the hanger bay, he had 2 _Terminus_ -Class class Destroyer arriving in system soon.

He would see if he needed 1 ship or 3…. He would search for the disturbance in the force he had located while his troops landed.

 **(** _ **Fury**_ **-Class Imperial Interceptor** _ **Shadow**_ **.)**

The _Shadow_ flew through the atmosphere as Nocturnus twirled his saberstaff in his hand, he turned to see both of the 2 of his dreadnought… He would need more troops then, he was annoyed at this as he had a message sent to the captain of the _Deluge_ to send more reinforcements _._

He reached out through the force once again, the signature was in pain, in the forest, away from where the front lines of combat would be.

"Set me down here…. Now."

Nocturnus ordered as the _Shadow_ stopped before lowering the ramp as Nocturnus leapt off the ship and slid down the trees as he leapt from tree to tree as he fell to the ground and landed in a crouch as he got a report from his Captain.

"My Lord, our troops are deploying to reinforce house…. Our allies…. My useless Adjutant misplaced the house you ordered troops deployed to support."

His captain stated as Nocturnus slid down the hill as he felt the Sith he had felt before was around, he looked down the hill and found whom he was looking for below him.

It was a Twi'lek, he could see that clearly that from the Lekku she had, the red skin made her stand out way more then he thought it should.

There was 2 Sith Apprentices… Maybe 1 was a Sith Lord, he didn't know why they were killing her but it was probably for a failure.

He slid down the hill as one of the Sith went to bring his saber down.

He blocked the weapon as one of the Sith went to speak as he lunged at the trio.

Despite them being the ones with numbers and one was as skilled as him, he took them on.

The Twi'lek looked up to see Nocturnus slash one of the Sith across the chest as the man fell to the ground as he force pushed the other Sith apprentice down the hill with a force push as he turned to the Sith Lord.

"I would offer you the chance to surrender and join my ranks, but I know where your loyalties are…. Now face a true Sith, runt."

Nocturnus hissed as the man slashed at him, one blow after another as Nocturnus blocked the strikes.

He was using Soresu, it was defensive, compared to Ataru which Nocturnus favored, he leaped over the man as the Sith Lord tried to stab him before Nocturnus turned and stabbed the man through the chest with one of the blades as the Sith collapsed to the ground.

He turned to see the other Sith Apprentice trying to climb up as a rock slammed into his face, knocking the man off the cliff and killing him.

Nocturnus looked at the wounded Twi'lek as she collapsed, Nocturnus looked up to see the _Onslaught_ , he was surprised to see the dreadnought here, he guessed the warship had arrived to reinforce him while _Deluge_ had returned to his outposts.

He called for his ship to transport him and the girl back to the _Onslaught_.

 **(Harrower-Class Dreadnought** _ **Onslaught**_ **.)**

The girl looked up to see a pair of Imperial Soldiers tending to her wounds with a pair of medical droids.

"She's awake, alert Lord Nocturnus."

One of the Imperial Soldiers, a Sergeant said as the others nodded and one pulled out a Comlink.

"Where am I?"

The Twi'lek asked as the Sergeant looked at her, his helmet covered his face.

"The _Onslaught_ , we just finished repairs on her…. This is the flagship of Darth Nocturnus, the Sith Lord who saved you and brought you aboard…."

The Sergeant said as the doors opened and Nocturnus entered with a pair of Imperial Commandos flanking him.

"Those Sith wouldn't have killed you without orders from someone or because someone wants you killed… Why?"

Nocturnus asked as his troops stood behind him, the girl looked up at him in seething anger.

"Darth Thanaton wants me dead for trying to sabotage his plans…."

Nocturnus heard from the girl as he blinked under his mask before scowling.

Thanaton…. The name of his rival… The Man who he would cut down and one of his obstacles on his path to gaining the throne.

"Then what is your name?"

Nocturnus asked as the girl narrowed her eyes and looked at Nocturnus, trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Atroxa…"

She said as Nocturnus nodded and was about to speak when his comlink buzzed.

"My Lord, we are approaching the storehouse for House Organa's supplies…. House Thul is asking for you…"

The voice on the other end said as Nocturnus sighed and answered the man.

"I will travel to their palace soon, Lieutenant Drellik, just secure those supplies for our deal… Our attack on House Organa will draw out our enemies and then we will wipe them out…. If you need to contact me anymore, Contact Lord Xalek or Admiral Cartur… I will be on the bridge observing your progress. Good luck."

Nocturnus said as he turned to Atroxa, he saw potential in her like he did the other Sith serving him, he turned to one of his Commandos.

"Take her to the Armory after she recovers… If you wish to help me, then you can help on a mission…. Sergeant Corevan will take you to your new quarters… If you are an enemy of Thanaton, then you are a friend of mine… You do not have a master training you to be a Sith Lord, do you?"

Nocturnus asked as Atroxa shook her head as Nocturnus nodded and turned to one of the other commandos.

"Take her to the armory… Then her quarters… I'll talk to her when I return…"

Nocturnus said as he turned back to Atroxa and nodded before leaving as the Imperial Troops went back to healing the Twi'lek as Atroxa watched Nocturnus vanish.

 **(House Organa fortress.)**

It took another 20 minutes to travel to the stronghold, Nocturnus pondered his plans, he had been working to access which houses could assist him and which couldn't.

He didn't wish to shatter the Empire, he knew many soldiers and Sith who served the Emperor didn't do it out of love or loyalty to the man but as patriots or care for the Empire itself.

That left simply taking out those who served the Emperor directly or couldn't be swayed to his growing Empire.

If he won, he would look over the treaty to the Republic, he didn't wish a war with the Republic… At least not all of them.

But it seemed he would have to make a little war with the Republic to win… he chuckled, his sister would oppose him… He would face her, even if it meant taking her down.

The throne belonged to him, and he would win this civil war.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Nocturnus is trying to kill Darth Thanaton and most of the loyalists in the Empire… I also know Atroxa was killed in the Eternal Empire game, she won't be here… Next chapter will be on next, next Friday and will show another small flashback and Nocturnus directing battles to gain control of the help of Alderaan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle of house Thul

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War for the throne. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

 **(Eternal Flagship.)**

A crate flew at Nocturnus as he sliced it in half as Valkorion lunged at him only for Nocturnus to knock him aside with a force push as he frowned under his mask.

A shudder came from the ship, another blast from the fleet as he lunged at the Emperor.

 **(2** **years before, 3641 Alderaan, 1 day after Nocturnus's arrival.)**

Another of Organa's soldiers fell to the ground as the 100 Imperial Soldiers fired at them, taking cover behind trees or crates.

"Lieutenant, have you captured those supplies yet?"

Nocturnus asked as Talo's fired his blaster pistol at the soldiers, 2 fell and another squad came out as he answered.

"Just clearing out the last of them now, My Lord, we've only lost 4 men so far."

The Lieutenant said as the last of the Organa troops were finished off as Talo ordered his troops forward.

"I look forward to your report, Lieutenant, Thul has sent a man to collect the supplies, just secure the area and make sure the dead get proper burials…."

Nocturnus said as Talo ended the call and ordered a squad of his troops to lock down the area.

 **(Thul Fortress.)**

Nocturnus stood with Xalek, the Kaleesh Sith Lord stood by his master's side as a squad of Thul and Imperial Soldiers entered.

"As requested, the supplies from house Organa…. Now, I believe you have information I request?"

Nocturnus asked as Talo typed away at a datapad as one of Elena Thul's servants handed a datapad to Xalek as Nocturnus turned on his Comlink.

"Major Bailcut?"

Nocturnus asked as his men and Xalek looked around the room, waiting for an order.

"Yes, my lord?"

The Major asked, Nocturnus was glad to have thousands of men in his army, which was growing bigger and bigger with every week that passed.

"Your men are required… Me and my apprentices are going to lead an assault on House Organa with House Thul's help… Taking out a target they are sheltering is something I wish to get done… After this, we will leave House Thul its war… The one they are waging for our empire."

Nocturnus ordered as he got a small answer and he turned off his Comlink.

"There are more apprentices then me, my lord?"

Xalek asked as Nocturnus studied him, Xalek was a good warrior, smart, honorable, noble, he was proud to teach him…

At the same time, Xalek was far too aggressive to be a good assassin… He liked combat, not mercy or weakness.

Nocturnus solved this lust for combat by making him his primary commander on missions he couldn't deploy troops on or his officers were busy.

"Yes, I will answer that with a yes…. Another Sith has joined our small ranks, Xalek…. I have to deal with something during this mission… You and your fellow Sith Apprentice will be aiding me… Atroxa, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Nocturnus asked as the Sith Twi'lek stepped out of the shadows with a squad of Imperial Commandos flanking her.

Her blue eyes flared as she faced Xalek and smiled as one of his soldiers ran to the Sith Lord.

"My lord, 2 Republic Cruisers and a few Republic corvettes have entered atmosphere…. Their deploying troops to House Organa and approaching our fleet…"

The soldier explained as Nocturnus frowned but was silent for a moment before he spoke up in a few minutes later.

"Sister…. Engage them and make sure the brigade I requested gets here safely…. Their moving to stop us from getting at their fortress…. Damn her…"

Nocturnus hissed as the soldier nodded and left as he turned to Xalek and Atroxa.

"Xalek, you will capture the targets in House Organa during the assault and help me and Atroxa kill the Jedi…."

Nocturnus ordered as Xalek bowed and left to get his master's troops ready for the assault as Nocturnus crossed his arms.

"She knew this was happening, she would have brought way more troops if she didn't…"

Nocturnus muttered as he patted his saberstaff and turned to Atroxa as the Twi'lek crossed her arms.

"Time for your first fight, Atroxa…."

 **(Harrower-Class Dreadnought** _ **Onslaught**_ **)**

Nocturnus's flagship was a hive of activity as the Battlecruiser returned fire at the two Cruisers and their 4 _Thrantha_ -Class Corvettes as Supremacy Mark VI-Class Fighters were launched to counter the swarm of _Liberator_ -Class Fighters approaching at them.

" _Onslaught_ , what is your condition?"

Nocturnus asked as Vice Admiral Kerchat, the man who Nocturnus had assigned to command his fleet at Alderaan while his other naval officers were busy answered.

"We've fully engaged the Republic forces, my lord, our forces are outnumbered but we outgun them and our point defense are swatting their fighters from the sky…. Any which aren't are being dealt with by our fighter squadrons."

The Admiral reported as one of the Sith Fleet's 3 present _Terminus_ -class Destroyers continued to press its attacking as one of the Republic Corvettes lost shields.

A few turbolaser shots from another destroyer were enough to shoot down the Corvette and send it crashing towards the ground.

"Don't underestimate the Republic squadron, Admiral… They aren't trying to defeat you, possibly stall you or cut you off from reinforcing us… We are beginning our assault now… Blasted Thul wouldn't wait for us to deal with their ground forces."

Nocturnus said as the Admiral turned his attention back to the Republic forces as they advanced on _Onslaught_ and its escort.

 **(House Organa, 20 minutes after talk with House Thul.)**

When Nocturnus arrived at the battlefield, it was chaos in the purest sense of the word.

Thul had sent an entire company of their house's troops to attack Thul only to encounter Organa soldiers and Republic Troopers.

Nocturnus sighed and ordered the first wave of his forces forward: Sith War Droid mark I.

That, and a platoon of his Soldiers with Xalek leading them as he and Atroxa led the other soldiers.

He watched a _Liberator_ -Class Fighter crash into the courtyard as a _Supremacy_ -Mark VI class fighter soared away from the battle.

His sister was risking reigniting the War just to stop him? That was bold… He was wrong about her.

But her apprentice would die at his hand, he ignited his saberstaff as Atroxa ignited her saber as the single bladed red saber joined her master's.

Nocturnus walked towards the front door where Republic Army Soldiers and Organa House soldiers were firing at Thul and his Imperial Soldiers.

He leapt over a squad of Thul soldiers as 2 were killed, he landed in front of 2 Organa soldiers and sliced one before impaling the other through the chest.

The Republic Soldiers fired at him as he redirected their fire at them, killing one and wounding the other as he picked up the man with the force and flung him at the wall, killing him.

He turned to see Atroxa slash a Thul soldier on the chest before choking another with the force.

He nodded as he turned to see a squad of Republic Soldiers fall to fire from 4 of his Imperial Soldiers.

This battle was going in his favor, he turned to see Xalek cutting down Thul soldiers and Republic Soldiers with his double-bladed saber.

Nocturnus turned as more Thul soldiers came from the door, Nocturnus cut down 2 more as Atroxa sliced another through the chest before kicking another down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we join the main battle, master?"

Atroxa asked as Nocturnus looked around, there was many Republic Soldiers and Organa had no shortage of men in their house's army.

But Xalek and his army were cutting down more soldiers then they were losing.

"No, the leadership of the house is inside as is the Jedi… If we strike them down, their remaining troops will bow to us…"

Nocturnus said as he pressed a button on his wrist and walked inside with Atroxa followed.

Nocturnus summoned the rest of his inner circle, they would slaughter the enemy troops and join the Sith Lord inside.

 **(** _ **Onslaught**_ **.)**

The battle in the sky was turning in the Sith favor just like the ground battle, thanks in part to the ground based turbolasers Thul troops had set up.

Another _Thrantha_ -class Corvette was shot down and the _Onslaught_ continued to bombard both _Valor_ -Class Cruisers and the 10- _Extinction_ Class Bombers were assaulting the capital ships as well.

"They've lost their advantage of capital ship firepower, sir… And their frontline is broken…"

One of the bridge lieutenants reported as Kerchat nodded before issuing another order.

"Press our advantage and order the _Onslaught_ to target the cruisers… When they are shot down, we will have won this battle… For now, we simply keep them in range of the ground batteries…"

Kerchat said as he turned back to see another Corvette fall from the sky as one of the _Terminus_ -Class Destroyers focused its turbolasers at it.

 **(House Organa palace.)**

Nocturnus slashed the two Republic soldiers across the chest as Atroxa stabbed another Thul soldier in the chest before turning and slashing another as the 4 soldiers fell to the ground.

Nocturnus stopped and deactivated his saber as he closed his eyes to concentrate on something.

"Their close…. And…. Jedi, 3…4… Sister…. I know you're here, Master Shale…"

Nocturnus stated before a Jedi stepped from the shadows as did another Jedi Knight and a Padawan.

Nocturnus sighed and faced his sister as Republic Special Forces troopers locked onto them as did Thul Commandos as Nocturnus sighed and spun his saberstaff on his fingers.

"Sister… Come to play, again? I would have thought the last time you sent Jedi after me, you would have learned what chasing me would cost your Republic."

Nocturnus said as one of the Jedi spoke up.

"Stand down, Sith… Your outnumbered and outmatched… Come peacefully."

The man said as Nocturnus sighed and tossed the man at the wall with the force as he hit the wall and bounced off it.

"Nocturnus…. My name is Nocturnus, you fool… And no, I am not, your fleet is being shattered in low orbit, your army outside is being slaughtered to the last man and your outmatched… Shale…. Stop this foolishness and leave… Or your Jedi friends will die…"

Nocturnus said, pointing his saberstaff at Shale as he sighed.

That was when the wall exploded.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Shale, the descendent of Revan, is Nocturnus's sister…. Nocturnus is a descendant of Revan… Also, I want to point out way more saber battles and military battles like this one chapter are coming… As for next chapter? It will be nothing but combat and battle that chapter. Until next, next Saturday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Fall of the Jedi

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War for the throne. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

 **(Eternal Flagship.)**

Valkorion was knocked down the stairs by a swing by Nocturnus as the Sith Lord walked down the stairs towards him.

He was forced back by a blast of lightning as Nocturnus growled and caught the move with his saber.

He growled and rallied before he continued the duel with the Eternal Emperor.

 **(Alderaan 3641, house Organa.)**

Satele ducked a swing from her brother before Nocturnus kicked her in the face before force pushing her to the side.

"Sister…. You should never have come here…."

Nocturnus hissed before one of the Jedi Knights sliced at him with a single blue lightsaber as Nocturnus was forced back a little as he turned and stabbed at the Jedi who dodged it and flipped over him to slice at his back.

He ducked it as Atroxa flung him across the room with the force as Nocturnus deflected a hail of laser fire at him, killing a squad of Thul and Republic Soldiers.

He turned to see the leadership of House Organa escape through a door as he growled as the Padawan lunged at him with a Green single bladed saber, he dodged the simple swing before he slashed the man before kicking him to the ground as he ended the Jedi with a simple stab to the back.

He turned to Xalek and pointed at the door as Satele leapt into the air and slammed her blade into his.

"Xalek, kill the nobles of Organa!"

Nocturnus hissed as he dodged a stab from the Jedi Master as he kicked Satele back as he slashed at her, she dodged a downward slash from the Sith Lord as she blocked a stream of Sith Lightning as he advanced on the Jedi Master, he deflected more laser fire as an explosion from a crashing Republic Fighter toppled the ceiling, killing the soldiers firing at them.

 **(Harrower-Class Dreadnought,** _ **Onslaught**_ **.)**

Kerchat watched as the Sith Fleet continued to advance on the last of the Republic Fleet: the 2 _Valor_ -Class Cruisers.

"Sir, the cruisers are losing shields and we've just finished off the last of the fighters… One of the cruisers is heavily damaged as well…"

One of the bridge crew stated as one of the 2 cruisers exploded in the rear as it began to crash to the ground as the Sith Fleet focused its fire back at the final cruiser.

Kerchat chuckled, the Republic had fallen into Nocturnus's trap… They shouldn't have come to this planet.

 **(Organa House.)**

Nocturnus ducked a slash from his sister as the Jedi Knight force pushed him back as Atroxa aimed a downward slash at the man, forcing him back.

"Give this up, sister…. Your fleet is falling, your soldiers are being slaughtered… And you cannot defeat me…"

Nocturnus hissed as he leapt at his sister before flipping over a slash at his chest.

That was when he slammed his hilt into his sister's head as she turned as he swung at her neck, she tried to bring her saberstaff up.

Nocturnus sliced through the weapon, tossing the remains to the ground as he pointed her saberstaff as her.

Atroxa, who was locked in a saber lock with the Jedi Knight saw the man turn to look at his master in trouble before she ducked under his saber and stabbed him in the back as he crashed to the ground.

"My lord, the last of the Republic Cruisers have been crushed… another major victory for us…"

Nocturnus heard as he stood over his sister as Atroxa put her saber to Shale's neck.

"I told you, sister… Nothing you do here will matter…"

Nocturnus said as Shale looked at him, he chuckled, knowing what she would say.

"Wait, don't say anything… I know what your say 'If Organa got away, then it wasn't in vain…' Or 'I don't fear death…' You underestimate the web I've spun, Shale…"

Nocturnus said as Imperial Commandos broke in and pointed their guns at Shale as he turned to Atroxa and the soldiers.

"Keep her here, she's dangerous, but only her tongue is a weapon now… Don't let her words twist you, Atroxa... The longer we are here, the more time Barras and Thanaton have to stand in our way…"

Nocturnus said as Xalek entered the room, another squad of Imperial Commandos and the two Organa Nobles.

An Imperial Agent and a hulking beast with an Ironwork were with them as his comlink lit up.

"My lord, the last of the Republic Troops have been slain and we've seen the rest of Organa's troops surrendering…"

Nocturnus heard as he turned to Shale and motioned for Atroxa to leave.

"We are leaving her alive?"

Xalek asked as Nocturnus turned to his sister as the rest of his followers stood behind him.

"Don't mistake this for mercy, sister…. I leave you alive, for one reason… So, you may return to the dying Jedi Council and tell them of your fall…. And to show you just how dangerous my power is…. Chasing me down will only result in your Jedi and Republic forces being destroyed by my empire… Let's return to the _Onslaught_."

Nocturnus stated as he left with his followers and left the defeated Jedi surrounded by her Jedi and fallen and slain soldiers.

"Brother…"

Shale said as the Jedi Master watched her brother leave, there was nothing at present she could do.

But if what he was going after was true, then maybe she could let him roam the galaxy a little more longer.

 **(** _ **Onslaught.**_ **)**

2 Imperial Commandos stood guard at the cell for the Organa's as _Onslaught_ and its 3 _Terminus_ -Class Destroyers jumped to hyperspace.

Nocturnus stood in front of a few members of his inner circle as he turned to face them.

Xalek, his commander and the overseer of his war manufacturing, aggressive but capable of facing Jedi and Sith alike.

Lieutenant Talo, the commander of his commandos and one of his best field officers, he needed a promotion for his work soon.

Ghost…. Nocturnus didn't know what to think of the Imperial Agent, but he carried out his dirty work better then any of his officers could have.

Khem Val, the Enforcer of his power base and someone who Nocturnus still didn't trust him entirely yet.

And Atroxa, his apprentice and someone Nocturnus could see fighting alongside him with more training.

"I have just retrieved a report on Balmorra…. It seems Barras is attempting to take my assets on that world…. I do not tolerate his meddling…. And losing Balmorra at this juncture is not acceptable…"

Nocturnus said as his captain for the _Onslaught_ took over at this point as a hologram sprung up for Balmorra.

"Balmorra produces the majority of our empire's forces for our war with the Emperor and our enemies in general… Armor, weapons, warships…. All come from Balmorra along with providing Lord Nocturnus with a strong hold in the galaxy… Losing it to Barras or Thanaton would weaken our empire severely…."

The captain said as Nocturnus crossed his arms and turned to his warriors.

"Xalek, you and Captain Talo will secure Balmorra and exterminate any agents or anything Barras can use against me…. Atroxa, you and Khem will accompany me and a small fleet to Taris…. Thanaton and the Republic… Soldiers that could be swayed to his side, gather on Taris for war…. I wish Taris in my empire and thus we will capture it…. Ghost…. I want you to look into any planets or anything that can aid us…. And exterminate the Emperor's spies…. The longer we wait, the longer they gather power to strike…"

Nocturnus ordered as the warriors nodded and the Lieutenant, Xalek, and Ghost left the bridge to board ships that would depart their lord's flagship.

"Master… Might I ask why Taris is something you are dealing with while Balmorra is part of your empire?"

Atroxa asked as he turned to his apprentice Sith Lady and crossed his arms over his back.

"Because Balmorra is one my most defended Planets besides my ruling planet of Ziost… My forces on Balmorra have been facing the Balmorrian and the Republic for 5 years, Atroxa…. They will be fine…. Taris is a planet filled with Republic Soldiers who wish to wage war regardless of their commanders and Thanatos's Officers are there as well… I will destroy them all and claim the planet as my own…."

Nocturnus stated as he thought through his forces near Taris.

3 fresh _Harrower_ -Class Dreadnoughts, 6 _Terminus_ \- Class Destroyers and 4 _Gage_ -Class transports who would be delivering hundreds of his soldiers to Taris.

He was throwing over 1000 soldiers and a small part of his fleet to the planet….

After Taris, it would be time to corner Thanatos, Barras and Malgus and crush them, then he could march on Dromund Kaas.

"Soon our end game will be here, Atroxa… But I will have to mold you into a skilled Sith…. Between every battle, I will train you in a lesson…"

Nocturnus said as Atroxa smiled as the captain of the _Onslaught_ walked over Nocturnus.

"My Lord, we've gotten reports of a listening post crewed by Thanatos's men and another used by Republic soldiers and under the direction of a Jedi Knight."

Nocturnus heard as he crossed his arms, it seemed he had more to deal with.

"Hmm…. Bring the _Onslaught_ , out of hyperspace…. Atroxa, you pick which station you wish to attack…. I will assault the other… Kal, your attacking in the first wave…."

Nocturnus stated as the beast like warrior smiled at the fact of fighting as Nocturnus turned back to the bridge window as the Sith Flagship dropped out of Hyperspace.

He turned and saw Atroxa turned and left the bridge, Khem watched her leave as Nocturnus turned to his captain.

"Get another battalion of soldiers for the _Onslaught_ … It seems we have another obstacle to cut away…"

Nocturnus ordered as the captain nodded, a _Fury_ -Class Interceptor left the _Onslaught_ along with 4 Assault shuttles as the _Onslaught_ vanished into Hyperspace again, it seemed Atroxa would handle Thanaton herself while he hit the republic station.

He chuckled before the bridge crew handled their duties for now.

They would be needed for the growing battle, someone had to use the ship to bombard the station.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know none of these chapters are much longer then the last, I am trying to get an idea where I want this story to go… As for the short lightsaber fight? Nocturnus is a skilled duelist but not unstoppable as your see soon… He's just more like Sidious… Next chapter won't be this week, but the weak after and will show Atroxa's assault on the outpost. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. The Space assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War for the throne. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

 **(Eternal Flagship.)**

Nocturnus ducked a kick before headbutting Valkorion, he was starting to slow down a bit, but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

He watched as the Emperor ran at him as he met his charge.

 **(Sith Listening Post.)**

Atroxa stabbed through another Imperial soldier as the Vibrosword using soldier fell to the ground as she dodged a blast of laser fire as she charged the Soldiers tried to kill her.

Behind her was a wave of Imperial Assault Droids and Imperial Soldiers from Nocturnus's army behind her.

"Kill them, we can't let her reach the command center!"

One of the soldiers yelled before a shot from an Assault Droid killed him as Atroxa force pushed the front line of soldiers back as the Imperial Soldiers behind Atroxa moved up as a platoon of Imperial Soldiers covered her.

"Atroxa, what is your position?"

The Sith Lady heard from Nocturnus as she motioned for the soldiers to secure the other levels.

"We've wiped out most of their forces and I'm moving to secure the command center, master."

Atroxa said as a _Gage_ -Class Transport arrived and shuttles and _Mark IV- Supremacy_ class fighters were launched.

"I've dispatched reinforcements to secure the station, handle the command Center…. I am nearly at the Republic Station… I want to know how our enemies were able to get the drop on us like this…"

Nocturnus ordered as Atroxa walked over the bodies of Thanaton's soldiers as she responded to the Sith Lord.

"I'll handle it, Master…. And what about any who surrender?"

Atroxa asked as she found the command center and started to use the force to pry open the doors.

"Those who defy the Sith must be destroyed!"

Atroxa hissed as she pried open the door.

 **(Republic Space Station.)**

Nocturnus slashed down 4 Republic Soldiers before stepping over them as _Onslaught_ continued to bombard the station as Imperial Soldiers ran past him, Nocturnus turned on a Holoprojector which showed Atroxa cutting down 2 Imperial Commandos, having had his men hijack the Holotable in the War Room of the other station.

"Atroxa…. I see you've taken over the station…. Good work…"

Nocturnus said as his Imperial Soldiers took over the war room, Nocturnus heard 2 Light Sabers activate behind him.

"Sith, stand down and surrender…."

Nocturnus heard as he sighed and turned to face 2 Jedi Padawans.

"Your master must have such respect in you to dispatch two mere Padawans…. But I don't have time for you…"

Nocturnus said as he walked away, the Jedi chased after him only to be shot in the back as Imperial Commandos stepped over their bodies and followed their master deeper into the station.

 **(2 hours later,** _ **Onslaught.**_ **)**

Nocturnus meditated on the bridge before one of the bridge officers came in, Nocturnus didn't rise as he levitated his mask onto his face and he raised his hood before speaking.

"My Lord, Lady Atroxa is returning from her assault on the station, a _Terminus_ -class Destroyer has been dispatched to reinforce the garrison of her forces…."

The Lieutenant reported as Nocturnus chuckled before speaking.

"Good, let her return to the _Onslaught_ and prepare to move out…. We've dealt with that distraction and we have a planet to invade…. What about the rest of my inner circle and Lieutenants?"

Nocturnus asked as the Lieutenant placed his hands behind his back before speaking.

"We haven't been able to reach Lord Xalek, Lieutenant Talo, Ghost or any other of your officers, my lord… I have been trying to keep track of their ships… But I haven't been able to yet… Forgive me, my lord…"

The Lieutenant said as Nocturnus stood and faced the man, his mask in place.

"I didn't expect you to, they are probably still in hyperspace and therefore, we cannot track them…"

Nocturnus stated as one of his soldiers walked in with a bow as Nocturnus turned to the man who started to talk.

"My lord, Admiral Cartur has reported 3 more _Harrower_ \- Class Dreadnoughts have been finished and the next round of destroyers, fighters, shuttles and bombers are being completed as we speak…"

Nocturnus heard as he nodded and walked to the bridge window before speaking.

"Good, the longer our war with the empire carries on, the stronger we grow… More and more soldiers of the Emperor are either slain or drawn to our empire… And that's good enough for me…. Make sure he tells me when we are ready for an invasion of Korriban and then Dromund Kaas…"

Nocturnus ordered as the two men bowed and left, Nocturnus dusted off his gloves and adjusted his mask.

The war with the Empire was drawing to a close, it wouldn't be long before they would face down the Emperor and Nocturnus would face his final battle.

But he would be ready, and the Emperor would bow to him.

And then there would be peace.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short and it took a while, I've been busy with other stories… As for next chapter? It won't be for a few weeks… I also want to point out the Eternal Empire will be appearing soon…. Next chapter will show the opening of the Invasion of Talos. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Invasion of Talos

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War for the throne. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Art do.**

 **(Talos, orbit.)**

The battling Sith and Republic Fleets were caught off guard when Nocturnus brought his fleet out of Hyperspace.

Nocturnus folded his arms behind his back as the 3 _Harrower_ -Battlecruisers, 6 _Terminus_ -Class Destroyers and 4 _Gage-_ Class Transports opened fire, turbolaser fire and _Supremacy_ -Mark VI Fighters and _Extinction_ -Class Bombers lanced out at the duel fleets.

Nocturnus felt the doors open as one of his Lieutenants walked into the bridge as the Sith Lord watched a _Harrower-_ Class Battlecruiser was battered and began to crash back to Talos from fighter bombardment, as a _Thrantha_ -Class Corvette was split in half from the bombardment of the _Onslaught_.

The Lieutenant walked to Nocturnus as he turned to him, the battle was already swinging in their favor due to the bombardment of their fleets.

"All transports are readied, my lord…. We estimate it will be another 5 minutes before the Sith Fleet is destroyed and the Republic fleet retreats… Shall I order our decent towards Talos?"

The Lieutenant asked as a _Valor_ -Class Cruiser began to lose shields as more of Nocturnus's _Supremacy_ -Class Fighters joined the fight, blasting away at the enemy fighters and enemy cruisers.

Nocturnus watched a _Terminus_ -Class Destroyer lose its shields, one of his _Gage-_ class Transports began to take heavy fire.

He would be happy when his forces gained control of the ground… He would set up AA batteries to shoot down the enemy fleet.

"No… Not yet, order Atroxa to start her invasion with the Captain… But for now, I want their fleets wiped out."

Nocturnus ordered before the Lieutenant nodded and left the bridge, Nocturnus watched the battle with satisfaction under his mask.

Soon Talos would be his… And he would be one step closer to gaining control of the Empire that would be his.

 **(Talos Surface)**

The wave of transports descending from the Gage-Class Transports and Harrower-Class Battlecruisers were escorted by whatever fighters weren't launched.

Atroxa led this invasion force from her _Fury_ -Class Interceptor as the transports were launched from the hangers of the fleet towards Talos.

"Atroxa, when you reach the surface, I want you to set up a base and push the Republic and Sith forces… That will give us time to handle new operations… I will be joining you in a few minutes when my reinforcements get here…"

Nocturnus ordered as Atroxa turned from her Co-Pilot seat to look at the Holotable where the Sith Lord stood in a hologram.

"Don't worry, master, I will get it done… Are you sure I shouldn't be aiding your attack on the fleets?"

Atroxa asked before a _Valor_ -Class Cruiser was blasted down and crashed towards Talos after she asked as Nocturnus cracked his neck.

"No, I will be fine, Atroxa… And I'm trusting you to the ground assault… It is the part of this war that is key to claiming this planet… I just wish the fleet wouldn't be crashing back to Talos… The bombardment of the planet already caused enough damage…"

Nocturnus muttered before the _Onslaught_ moved forward, enhancing its fire as Republic and Sith fighters continued to battle around the flagship.

"I won't fail you, master…. Thank you for trusting me with this honor…"

Atroxa said as Nocturnus chuckled at this as another _Terminus_ -Class Destroyer was damaged by the assault before one of Nocturnus's _Gage_ -Class Transports was forced to retreat back.

"It is no bother, Atroxa… But you must move quickly… The Sith and Republic will have their forces ready when you arrive… And you must be prepared to face them all…"

Nocturnus said before the transmission was cut, probably jammed by one of the fleets.

Atroxa sighed, she had to handle the important part of the invasion, if they couldn't gain a foothold on Talos, then victory in orbit would be worthless.

That was why 1000 Imperial Soldiers and twice that in Imperial Assault Droids would be under her command.

The convoy broke through the orbit of the planet and headed for a canyon where more of her master's Commandos would be stationed there and would setting up an outpost that would be transformed into a full base.

She felt AA fire from Laser Canons lance up at her forces.

She grinned, when she landed it would be time for a counter attack…

She just had to wait… And then attack.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter for now! I want to point out for now, I don't have many ideas for this story and I do have other stories to deal with… I will be returning to the story down the road, but not for now… Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I will be making an Imperial Civil war story soon.**


End file.
